This invention relates to an automotive safety device and more particularly to a housing for an inflatable restraint module which provides rapid emergence and proper positional placement of an air cushion in a vehicle to provide occupant protection during frontal or side impact.
Inflatable restraint systems have achieved widespread use in vehicles today. These systems incorporate a crash sensor which detects the onset of a vehicle collision and sends a triggering signal to the inflatable restraint module. A source of gas is activated in response to the triggering signal to inflate a fabric air cushion which is deployed into the vehicle interior to absorb impact energy of the occupant within the vehicle. Such inflatable restraint systems are most commonly found mounted to steering wheels for driver-side protection, or mounted to instrument panel structure to provide protection for front seat passengers. While these systems have been found to provide excellent occupant crash protection particularly when used in combination with a belt-type restraint system, efforts continue to further improve the operation of these devices.
Similarly, there has been increased emphasis in designing inflatable restraint systems for side impact protection. Statistically, side impact collisions are more likely to cause significant injury or death as compared with frontal impacts with equivalent impact energy. This is in part attributable to the limited amount of vehicle structure between the occupant and the outside body structure subject to side impact collisions. Accordingly, it is believed that inflatable restraints for side impact collisions can provide benefits similar to those realized for frontal impacts.
Thus, there is a continuing need to improve the manufacturability, cost, performance, and reliability of these systems. The success of inflatable restraints for side or frontal impact protection is dependent upon getting the air cushion in the proper location as rapidly as possible. Previously, this has been accomplished by incorporating bag tethers for forming the air cushion into a desired shape when inflated. However, bag tethers increase the complexity and cost of the inflatable restraint system. In addition, these systems have relied upon the configuration of the vehicle interior to direct the air cushion into the proper location, thereby requiring the use of a more powerful inflator.
In accordance with the present invention, a housing for an inflatable restraint module is provided which is particularly adapted for side impact protection applications, but may also be implemented in other applications such as front seat passenger-side applications. The module includes a one-piece hinged housing secured to a vehicle frame member, for example a seat back frame member, an air cushion and an inflator assembly. An air cushion deployment directing ramp is incorporated into the inner surface of the housing for directing the momentum of the air cushion in a desired direction as it is deployed. Furthermore, the edge of the housing from which the air cushion is deployed is formed to cooperate with the deployment directing ramp and the end portions of the housing to properly position the air cushion between the occupant and the vehicle interior. These deployment directing features facilitate rapid emergence and proper direction and placement of the inflating air cushion by focusing the energy of the expanding air cushion towards the forward portion of the housing to deploy the air cushion therefrom.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.